gone missing
by thekittypet4life
Summary: hinata's been kidnaped by sasuke but is sasuke as bad as he puts out to be?
1. Chapter 1

so...sasuke is really occ but this idea has been in my mind for like a month. I'm not sure how long it will be but im going for like... five or six maby longer. I hope you enjoy.

Cristal white snow flakes fell from the sky, snow made a crunching sound as hianta walked through it. She shivered pulling her coat closer to her body. "hey hinata" sasuke walked up to her and grabed her arm "could you help me with something.

"n-no I need to be some where right now" ahe had noticed the crazy look in sasuke's eyes. His grip tightened on her arm

"well your coming!" he began to pull her tward the forest

"let go! That hurts!" sasuke growled and hit her head as hard as he could and knocked her out cold.

Im so sorry it was so short but im gonna make the next caphters longer


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its so short it would have been longer but my laptop deleted half of it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I dont own any thing exept the idea.

~Sasuke's pov~

she sat in a dimly lit room, I was infront of her "ok, hinata?" I asked laughing darkly

"w-why am I hear?" she asked crying a bit.

"because! You like naruto but he's mine!" I shouted

~normal pov~

hinata flinched when sasuke got up yelling. "sasuke I'm sorry I didnt know"

"shut up! you knew" he slapped her. Blood ran down her lip

"sasuke" she started crying hard

"be quiet!" sasuke grabed her arm and drug her out of the room and down the hall. Once sasuke pulled hinata into another room he told her to lie down on the table, which she did. Sasuke stuck a neddle in her arm, and not to long after she fell unconsince.

When she woke up she felt cold metal on her arm, she turned her head a little to see sasuke had a knife aganist her arm "sasuke what are you doing!?" sasuke didny answer but stated to cut her arm "stop please!?" she shouted "i'll do any thing please" sasuke ignored her and cut deeper

"be quiet!" he was getting a head ace from her yelling "of i'll kill you" that was enough to make her shut up for awhile.

"stop it" she cried as he cut deeper and faster "stop I feel light headed" she whined. Not to long after she passed out from blood lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Once hinata fell asleep sasuke picked her up and carried her to his room, and lated her down. He sat next to her and started to clean the blood up "if you quiet I'll take you to the hospital" he whispered to her sleeping body.

The next day hinata woke up in an hospital room with sasuke sitting next to her "as far as the doctors know you were attacked by a wild dog" sasuke told her "but if you tell any one about what I did I'll kill you in a heart beat" hinata whined a little in fear "but if you go any where near, my naruto I'll kill you too, so when the others get here I didn't do anything, got that?" sasuke looked straight into her fear filled eyes. Hinata shouk her head yes as every one else came in.

"hinata are you OK!?" naruto asked walking up to her "what happened?"

"nothing i'm fine, really naruto, I promise hinata faked a smile.

"the doctors said you could come home today buy you need someone to take care of you" kiba informed them.

"yes, I agree" sakura looked at naruto "you should do it naruto"

"actually I am sasuke smiled "she asked me to, right"

"u huh, its true" hinata sat up "im ready to go" sasuke faked a smile and helped her up.

"see you tomorrow" sasuke walked out with her.

Once sasuke got madoka to his house. "get up stairs RIGHT NOW!" he followed her upstairs to his room. He slapped her and she fell on to the ground, in pain. Sasuke seemed to calm down and look at her "im sorry...i'm so sorry I didnt mean to hurt you at all...but you made me...y-you made me you wouldnt leav naruto and he's MINE not YOURS"

sorry to stop now I might update tommarow but if not next saterday for sure


	4. Chapter 4

"im sorry, again" sasuke looked out the window to see kakashi walking up.

"sasuke whats gotton into you? Why are you doing this!?"

"you know why" sasuke stepped over hinata, pulled her up and tossed her onto the bed.

"act like you were resting" sasuke walked out of the room the see what kakashi wanted.

Meanwhile kakashi had been walking be sasuke's house but when he heard yelling he got a little worried. "YOU KNOW WHT YOU DID" kakashi knocked on the door and waited for sasuke to answer, but when he didn't he got even more worried and knocked again. Sasuke opened the door a minute latter.

"hello kakashi, do you need something?" kakashi could tell sasuke was nervious.

"no I heard yelling and wated to make sure every thing was fine"

"everything is fine….me and hinata were just reashing a….play" sasuke tried his beat to lie.

"oh that's right your watching hinata, may I see her?" sasukes paniked a bit.

"ok let me call her, HINATA!" a minute latter hinata came down.

"hello kakashi" hinata smiled.

"hinata weared that black eye come from!?" sasuke had forgotten about her blacke eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so my friend typed this for me and chnged somethings so credit for both of us

Sasuke grabbed hinata. "Get away, Kakashi!" He screamed; growling lightly. Sasuke breathed heavily as he pulled Hinata back more.

"Sasuke, you did this?!" Kakashi screamed loudly as he stepped closer to the two younger,"

Let me have Hinata back, Sasuke!"

"No, She's mine now!" Sasuke screamed back at Kakashi as he picks Hinata up, bridal style, and ran past Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" Kakashi yelled at the raven boy as he ran after Sasuke.

In about a ten minutes Kakashi ended up losing the raven boy.

"Sasuke, Please let me go. I don't wanna stay here with you," Hinata whispered to Sasuke.

Hinata just wanted to go home. Sasuke lays her down on the dark green, soft, grass and climbed on top of her scared shaking body.

"Sasuke, What are you doi-" Hinata asked but got interuppted when she felt his lips press against hers.

After a second of the kiss Hinata pushed Sasuke off of her.

"Sasuke! No! You can't be doing that!" She screamed as she put her hand on Sasuke's face and to make sure he doesn't try it again.

"Sasuke.. Why did you do that?" She asked as her voice quiet down a tiny bit.

She panted heavily as she waited for an answer from the raven boy.

"Your so stupid," Sasuke told her as he sat up," It's not Naruto I want, anymore, I want you Hinata. You can't even believe the things I have done over the past couple months.. and I regret all of them."

Sasuke frowned greatly as he closed his eyes tightly. He itches the back of his head and bit his lip hardly.

"What do you mean the things you did?" Hinata asked the raven as she wipes the sweat from her forehead.


End file.
